Back in the Day
by OleChrissie
Summary: Old school Winchesters to help me with the trauma of the show at the moment. Its a sequel to Stronger as a Family and is an old fashioned hunt. Sam and Dean are united, John's alive and we have a Wee Winchester-my own character. Its therapy okay!
1. Chapter 1

I have written this to help me cope with the show as it is at the moment as I said in the summary. Just wanted to pull on the cosy, warm blanket of Sam and Dean together fighting demons, Dean eating pie, Sam brooding and all that lovely harmless bickering. Pre Sam becoming an abomination as Cas so succinctly put it. I like Cas so he may appear later if I can work out a way.

It is a sequel so you should probably read the first one but it might not be necessary, not sure. I know most hate the idea of another Winchester, male or female but I think its cute as long as the OC doesn't threaten the core relationship which I don't think he does.

Anyway its like comfort food, enjoy and remember the boys as they were before all those bloody Angels turned up. It was indeed a simpler time!

Warning- some bad language and a little violence ( this is the Winchesters you know!)

Laters S

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey watched his aunt as she ran from the room, her hand clamped over her mouth. He picked up the remote and turned the TV up as the sound of retching echoed down the stairs.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey was still sitting glued to the TV when Sam walked in holding a bag of groceries, it had been a week since they had cleansed the town and they were still hunting nightly picking up strays. The chosen children had vanished overnight and there was a huge media presence in the town that had been dubbed the Damned by various irresponsible sections of the media.

''Joey, have you moved once since I left?'' Sam picked up the remote and clicked the TV off.

''I was fucking watching that,'' Joey protested through a mouthful of Oreos.

''Sue me,'' Sam cuffed his little brother's head as he passed on the way to the kitchen. He began to put away groceries aware that Joey was watching him from the doorway.

''No,'' Sam said as he slammed the fridge shut and balled up the bags. He shot them into the corner of the room.

''I didn't say anything!'' Joey grumbled.

''You didn't have to, have you cleaned the weapons?'' Sam opened the beer in his hand and sat at the kitchen table opening the paper to peruse the printed word.

''No, why should I? I didn't actually do anything wrong you know, I saved your asses and no one has even said thanks,'' Joey whined as he sat down beside Sam.

''Good luck explaining that to dad, you know Joey how about trying some self preservation once in a while?'' Sam suggested and Joey grinned cockily.

''You don't,'' he stated quite correctly.

Sam ignored him as he read and Joey opened his mouth to speak.

''No,'' Sam said again.

''What the fuck?'' Joey slumped back in his seat and Sam glared at him.

'' Brat, I will kick your ass if you say that again,'' Sam warned and Joey smirked at him.

''No, you won't,'' he asserted and Sam exhaled in exasperation, he just couldn't do hard ass with this kid, he was hopeless at it.

''Half an hour and you clean the weapons when you get back,'' Sam caved just like that, just the way Joey knew he would.

''And I will not cover for you,'' Sam called after his departing back, his only answer was a slamming door.

Sam laughed to himself, rolled his eyes and went back to his paper now he had some peace.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

John wiped his hands on a rag and surveyed the gleaming Impala with some satisfaction. Dean came to stand next to him and John slapped him on the back.

''Looks good son, real good,'' John praised his eldest who reacted as he always did, with a shy smile which he hid by dropping his head, he could never shake the feeling that he didn't deserve anything good John had to say to him.

''So dad, you know what this means right?'' Dean hadn't wanted to broach this subject but he had to.

''Not yet, no'' John answered the underlying question curtly. He walked away before Dean could argue and Dean shrugged.

''Well no is an answer I guess, not what I was looking for but still a straight answer. Gotta respect a guy for a straight answer,'' Dean talked himself into acceptance just as he always did.

''Here,'' John surprised him by reappearing and holding out a cold one.

''Thanks,'' Dean accepted it and drank deeply, it had been a hot day but the sun was starting to set which meant they would have to work.

''So you gonna forgive your little brother now? Has he suffered enough?'' John asked with a smile before taking a swig of his own beer.

''I guess,'' Dean shrugged, he was enjoying torturing Joey who proved a worthy adversary and refused to give in to Dean's superior position in the family in any way, shape or form.

'' Dean, I want to discuss something with you,'' John surprised Dean with his sudden serious tone.

''Okay,'' Dean tried not to show his thrill that his dad was treating him like an equal.

''Gonna need to train Joey up, was kinda hoping that he might escape but it's obvious that's not gonna happen but I don't want to drag him around the country like I did you,'' John stopped talking and Dean saw something akin to remorse on his face. John cleared his throat.

''So we're gonna need to leave him here with Julia whilst we hunt old yellow eyes and we need to track these kids before they do god knows what,'' John drank his beer.

''Can't leave without him being able to protect himself and her right?'' Dean's heart sank as yet another Winchester childhood bit the dust.

''No, so that's why I said not now. We need to get Joey up to speed with the basics before we go,'' John confirmed the plan.

''That's great dad but how exactly are you gonna get him to listen to a word you say cos I gotta say the rugrat mostly does as he pleases?'' Dean tried not to smile but his little brother's ability to send their father into the stratosphere was entertaining although Dean still played the protective role when he needed to.

''I will make sure he listens, this is important, '' John replied firmly.

''Good luck with that,'' Dean laughed and finished his beer. John chose not to respond as he wasn't about to admit that out of all his kids Joey was proving the toughest nut to crack.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Are you okay?'' Sam asked with concern as Julia came shakily into the room. She nodded although her pale face and the dark rings under her eyes made a liar of her.

''Must be something I ate,'' she shrugged as she grabbed a glass of water. Sam frowned, his eyebrows almost meeting, his aunt didn't look at all well.

''Sit down, I'll make you some tea,'' Sam stood waving towards a vacant chair. Julia'e eyes widened and she dashed from the room holding her stomach.

Sam watched her and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood to alert as a feeling of dread threatened to engulf him.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''So what did you find out?'' Joey slumped next to Will who was staring at a screenful of information.

''He was kinda famous back in the day,'' Will spoke in hushed tones, glancing around the library suspiciously.

''Did he have a connection with anywhere?'' Joey asked peering over Will's shoulder and Will nodded.

''Yeah, Philadelphia. He worked in a hospital there,'' Will wrote that down.

''Mysterious deaths?'' Joey felt like a real hunter, he was done with being treated like a little kid. His dad and brothers were showing no inclination to get out there and track down these creepy kids so Joey figured he'd do it. Prove that he was capable of being part of the team, that he was a hunter too.

''Yeah, a whole bunch of 'em. Look, that's kinda gross, they called the murderer the East Coast Ripper,'' Will felt nausea as he looked at a grainy picture of a dead victim.

'' Let me guess, they were drained of blood right?'' Joey was almost gleeful and Will rolled his eyes at him.

''Joe dude, there are no such thing as vampires,'' Will insisted despite what he'd witnessed in his own town.

''Yeah right, whatever. So you don't believe in witches, demons, shapeshifters, none of the above right?'' Joey was disparaging and Will looked at him doubtfully.

''Don't answer that,'' Joey waved his hand and he bit his lip, unsure if he should suggest what he was thinking. They could get into a lot of trouble and although some of the authority figures in the town had disappeared, many had returned to normal so the law was still being enforced. This was most definitely against the law but he was a hunter and true hunters behaved like soldiers so the normal rules didn't apply.

''Dude, we need to do something and you ain't gonna like it much,'' Joey said softly and Will looked sharply at him.

''What?'' He asked, his heart sinking as he knew that he would agree to whatever his friend suggested, he didn't believe the vampire theory but he knew something mighty odd had happened and he wanted to understand it.

''Need to get into the school's computers, find out what the creep had on his desk top,'' Joey watched his friend's face carefully, he saw confusion and then realisation.

''No way Joey, I want to go to college even if you don't and no good school will look at me if there's a felony on my record,'' Will argued pointlessly.

''That would only happen if we get caught and that is not gonna happen cos I know what I'm doing,'' Joey dismissed his friend's protest.

''I have to go but I'll come by about eleven okay?'' Joey didn't give Will a chance to reply. He trotted away, very aware he had been way longer than half an hour but he was hunter and hunters didn't get grounded whatever his dad thought to the contrary.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Hey guys, I thought you were going out on patrol tonight,'' Sam glanced nervously at John who looked suspiciously at him. Dean already had his head in the fridge looking for a cold beer. He stood up with a triumphant grin, looking for all the world like a five year old finding candy.

''We're gonna have the night off, monitor the scanner but it seems pretty quiet,'' John surprised Sam who agreed with him, they were all exhausted.

''My baby is finished and she looks hot, real hot,'' Dean shared his good news and Sam grinned.

''That's great dude, maybe now you can stop whining like a little bitch,'' Sam goaded Dean who was way too happy to bite.

''Dad?'' Dean offered John a beer and he nodded, pulling out a chair.

''Need your help Sammy,'' he said after taking a long pull. Sam glanced at Dean who was leaning back against the counter with an inane expression on his face, he had all needed, a cold beer and his car back on the road although getting laid would make his day. Maybe he'd hit a few bars later as the town was almost back to normal.

''Need to get Joey ready Sammy, we're gonna need to leave soon and he needs to be able to look after himself and Julia,'' John braced himself for Sam's outrage. He was taken aback when the only response from Sam was silence.

''You want another beer Sammy?'' Dean read his brother, a knack he had developed over the many months on the road. Dean was giving him breathing space as he saw his younger brother feel the pressure from their domineering father.

''Yeah that would be good,'' Sam said, he shifted awkwardly but still didn't speak.

''Spit it out Sammy,'' John snapped and Sam exhaled heavily.

''About Julia Dad, she's sick,'' Sam didn't want to voice his suspicions and the flash of fury in his father's eyes wasn't exactly encouraging.

''Just the stomach flu,'' John wasn't even prepared to discuss it. '' Did you hear what I said about Joey?'' He added and Sam gulped.

''I don't think leaving is a good idea dad,'' Sam thought that they were needed here for now. Dean quirked an eyebrow.

''Why Sammy?'' Dean was as clueless as John and Sam knew then that he would actually have to say this which he didn't want to do, saying it made it real somehow.

Sam looked at the beer in his hand, he was stalling and John started to lose his temper.

''Jesus Sam, if you've got something to say just say it,'' John's voice dropped and there was distinct warning that Sam needed to cut the crap.

The back door crashed open at the most inopportune moment and Joey virtually fell into the kitchen, he was clutching his skateboard and breathing hard.

''What the hell? Samuel, I left you in charge,'' John made it plain that Sam was going to take some of the rap for Joey's clandestine trip.

''He didn't know, I snuck out,'' Joey managed to squeeze out between trying to catch his breath.

''Goddamn it Joey, it's not safe yet. You are a total pain in the ass, do you know that?'' Dean slammed his beer down and Joey edged behind Sam, the one person who always stepped up for him.

''I said he could go out, he needed some air, he's a kid and kids need to run around,'' Sam cut Dean off at the knees.

''Sammy, what the hell were you thinking? We've been killing vamps by the dozen every night for a week. He would be a snack to them, '' Dean was prepared to fight with Sam about this.

''Fuck off Dean, back off you're an ape. All muscle and no brains. I can take care of myself,'' Joey was brave as he had Sam as a barrier.

''Enough,'' John said softly but it was like magic, it went very quiet.

''Samuel, we talked about this. I give an order and you follow it. What part of that confuses you?'' John asked but Sam stood his ground.

''Jesus Dad, haven't you learnt anything? He's a kid not some warrior destined to save the world, cut him some slack,'' Sam replied scathingly and John felt guilty as he recognised the truth of his middle son's word. He hardened his heart, this world was dangerous and his duty was protect his children even if they were hell bent on putting themselves in harm's way. Sam had disobeyed an order and that carried a consequence.

''You just landed yourself a ten mile run Samuel. Go get your training clothes on and meet Dean outside,'' John issued yet another order and he held his breath praying Sam would follow it.

''Why me? I didn't do anything. Why should I run? That's not fair dad,'' Dean whined and John rolled his eyes. Joey was edging slowly towards the door planning his escape, despite himself John found it amusing that his youngest son thought he was that gullible.

''Relax Dean, you can follow him in your car,'' John growled but Dean still wasn't happy.

''I have some research to do,'' He carried on arguing as his trip to find some much needed relief disappeared over the horizon, Joey laughed.

''Yeah right, you just wanna surf the net for babes, makes you go blind you know,'' Joey mocked his eldest brother who gave him a murderous glare.

''Or grow hairs on your palm,'' Sam joined in and John was curious when Dean appeared to blush, which seemed very unlikely, Dean wasn't the blushing type.

''Okay, I have a new plan. All three of you are gonna run and I'm gonna follow you. That way you might learn some respect,'' John was annoyed with the bickering and figured exhaustion might stop what his children obviously considered a fun pastime.

''I'm twelve, you can't make me run 10 miles, that's child abuse,'' Joey was horrified and Dean threw him a smug smile.

''Welcome to our world rugrat, you want to be a hunter so you have to train,'' Dean wasn't impressed he had to do it but at least the kid was going to suffer as well.

''No, no way,'' Joey shook his head and Sam cringed, knowing that Joey had just refused to follow an order.

''You have five minutes, now get!'' John moved fast, he stood as he spoke, grabbed Joey's arm and sent him away with a sharp wallop on the butt.

John looked at his two remaining sons who hadn't moved.

''Do I need to give you boys some help as well?'' He asked with raised eyebrows.

''No sir,'' Dean swallowed the last of his beer and took off. Sam was slower, eying his father knowingly.

''Now, Samuel!'' John yelled and Sam slouched sullenly from the room. In these moments he always reverted back to the kid his father seemed to believe he still was and it pissed Sam off big time.

Dean, however, smiled to himself, sure he was aggrieved about having to train but payback was sweet and it was sweet watching Sam take the heat for a stubborn, rebellious younger brother.

''Welcome to my world Sammy,'' Dean teased and Sam glowered at him.

''Jerk,'' he muttered.

''Bitch,'' Dean shoved Sam in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2 Chosen not Cursed

I wasn't going to carry on with this but somehow I can't help myself. I just enjoy writing Winchester even though not many people read.

Thanks for the reviews though, much appreciated.

This is a twist on the original story although the show is so good that who could hope to compete right?

Enjoy S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey thought his chest was going to explode and he could see his brothers ahead of him, trotting along chatting as they did. They had already run five miles and Joey's much smaller legs were complaining big time. He stopped and began to walk, he had ceased to care that his dad was going to whale the tar out of him if he thought for a moment that he had slacked off.

John was not following, Dean had managed to persuade him that it wasn't necessary but they were on a strict time scale. If they took too long then John would be less than pleased.

''Joseph,'' a figure blocked his way having stepped from the trees. Joey frowned and searched his mind, did he know this man? He didn't look familiar.

''This will help,'' the man offered him a water bottle and Joey accepted it, placing it to his lips without a second thought.

It crashed from his hand and Joey spluttered, having just tasted what appeared to be heaven in his mouth. He screamed and dropped to the ground, searching desperately for the bottle.

He looked up and the man's eyes flashed yellow as he placed a gentle hand on Joey's head.

''I will be back for you little one,'' he said and then he vanished. Joey was aware of another figure, he had been the one who had knocked the bottle from his hand. Joey was too distracted searching to notice details.

He was dimly aware of someone shouting and a man in a trench coat turning his back on him.

''What the hell?'' Sam yanked Joey to his feet whilst Dean squared up to this stranger who was wearing a serene smile despite the glowering Winchester in his face.

''You need to supervise your baby brother more closely, there are influences who would like to shape him. He is a child so more susceptible,'' the man spoke, his tone even and lacking in emotion.

''No shit and that would include you right?'' Dean asked uncertainly, he wasn't getting the right vibe off this guy, not at all. It wasn't bad and yet it wasn't right either.

''Oh no, I am here to help you. This is...'' The man passed the bottle to Dean, ''extremely dangerous to both your brothers. I suggest you dispose of it without delay. You are their protector am I right?''

Dean was bemused and sniffed the bottle expecting alcohol but it had a metallic, slightly sickly sweet odour. He could see that Sam wasn't very enamoured by the guy's words but they amused Dean although he considered them true, it was his job looking out for these pair of lame brains.

''What the hell were you doing talking to a stranger? Are you crazy?'' Sam shook Joey's arm and he pulled away from him, adjusting his sweatshirt sulkily.

''Fuck off Sammy, I can take care of myself,'' Joey's eyes were fixed on the bottle in Dean's hand and his eyes filled with feverish hunger. Dean gave a double take and looked at trench coat guy.

''Its allure is powerful, get rid of it,'' he replied mildly to Dean's unspoken question. Dean tipped the bottle over and a deep claret liquid emptied onto the ground.

''Shit Dean, you didn't have to fucking do that,'' Joey protested again and Sam frowned at him.

''Hey watch your mouth Joey okay?'' Sam was aware that was the second time Joey had cussed in as many minutes.

''Like I said fuck off Sam,'' Joey was gazing at the wet patch on the ground with a mournful expression as if his dog had just died.

''Don't talk to me like that. You don't talk to strangers and you don't take anything from them. You know better Joey,'' Sam scolded him, it wasn't convincing and Joey poked his tongue out of him.

''Human children use those words? It is insulting and extremely unbecoming. I was led to believe that human children are the purest of father's creations, '' the guy looked at Joey with puzzled eyes and Sam was taken aback by his words although he did have a point.

''He does however have the countenance of my father's image, he is very pleasing to the eye for a human,'' Castiel commented and Sam stepped forward defensively, Castiel sounded like some sort of pervert. Dean shook his head at Sam, picking up innocence in the man's tone.

''This one, not so pure,'' Dean pulled Joey next to him and spoke quietly in his ear, Joey went red and looked at the ground.

'' That is very threatening although children do require guidance I suppose. As my father says spare the rod spoil the child,'' he did it again and Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean who shrugged. There was something very off about him plus he had heard what Dean had whispered to Joey which was near impossible.

''So what you know God personally do you?'' Joey asked, appalled by what he saw as this strange man's encouragement of his brother's over bearing demeanour.

''Yes, he is my father, I am an angel of the lord,'' the guy fixed Joey with steady blue eyes and Joey started to giggle.

''Yeah right whatever. Let me introduce you to my brothers, I call them dumb and dumber for obvious reasons,'' Joey pushed his luck and Dean landed a harsh swat on his butt which made Joey yelp in surprise and some pain.

''That really hurt,'' he said accusingly as he rubbed away the sting.

''Did it? Quit with the smart mouth or I'll do it again,'' Dean warned and Joey shut up.

''That is very effective, is that how humans control their young? He was insulting you wasn't he?'' The guy remarked and Dean was nodded, unsure how to react to the man's observation. It was how Winchesters controlled their young however not everyone considered it appropriate but Dean believed that was only the people who hadn't met his little brother.

Sam was looking edgy and he gestured to Dean that maybe standing chatting to some wacko wasn't the brightest thing to do especially as they were responsible for Joey.

''If you're an angel then where are your wings?'' Joey reacted childishly and the man shrugged.

''This is my vessel,'' he replied seriously and Dean had to laugh.

''So what you look like an accountant through choice?'' Dean was amused and ignored Sam's gesturing. He had no idea what a vessel was but he got the general gist although he didn't really believe it for a second.

''I believe that was his profession yes,'' the guy didn't appear to have a clue he was being mocked.

'' You're a crazy person right? Are you gonna try and cut us up in pieces?'' Joey continued to tease and Dean decided enough was enough, his little brother had no concept of respect. This guy was odd but he was still an adult and Joey had to learn sometime.

'' You get over here right now,'' Dean pointed beside him, Joey had taken the opportunity to put some distance between them and Dean wanted him where he could take care of him if this took a bad turn.

''No,'' Joey defied him and stepped behind Sam which was his fallback position.

''I mean you no harm. I am here because of your aunt, this situation had developed faster than we imagined it would,'' the guy was totally dead pan and Dean was conflicted, he didn't know whether to deal with his insubordinate baby brother or the crazy man who appeared determined to waylay them.

''That's dandy but what situation?'' Dean acted as he spoke, he grabbed Joey despite Sam's obvious disapproval and pushed him behind him.

''You stay there. If you move I swear I will blister you, you hear me?'' Dean ground out as he kept his eyes on the guy. Joey stayed where he was for the moment, looking curiously around Dean. He was happy to hide behind his brother this once as fear invaded every cell of his body at the man's words.

''I am Castiel, I am an angel of God and I have come to help your aunt who is currently carrying the anti Christ,'' he said rendering all who heard him momentarily speechless.

''The what?'' Sam managed to utter and Castiel threw him a glance of contempt.

''You are Samuel Winchester and you are well aware that your aunt is currently with child. Am I right?'' Castiel said and Sam nodded slowly, as if he was somehow compelled to be honest.

Joey began to back away. No one knew about this, no one but him, Sam and Aunt Julia. Dean was oblivious and John in denial so there was no way this man could know this apart from if he was who he said he was or something even worse.

''Is that true?'' Dean demanded of Sam whose face filled with guilt.

''I think she might be pregnant but I don't know anything about the anti Christ. Come on Dean, that's crazy,'' Sam stuttered, he knew that Dean would interpret his candour as lying, it was their unspoken code, Winchesters didn't lie to each other which included lying by omission.

''That's true, it is,'' Dean held Sam's eye for a long moment, long enough to make it clear that this conversation was far from over.

Dean turned his attention back to Castiel.

''The anti Christ? Come on dude, do we look stupid?''

''Do you want me to answer that?'' Castiel's face was straight in direct contradiction to his words and Dean held his hands out in defeat.

''Okay dude, so you are just about weird enough to be who you say you are. You're coming with us,'' Dean took Castiel's arm and he looked down at it with bafflement.

''I will come willingly, there is no need for aggression,'' Castiel managed to make Dean bluster and he dropped his hand as if Castile was on fire.

''The child, are you aware he is gone?'' Castiel asked from nowhere and Dean whipped around.

''Oh shit! I am going to kill that kid, he is a total pain in the ass. Where the hell did he go?'' Dean yelled in frustration.

''He went that way,'' Castile pointed. ''It is not safe here, the living dead, the abominations stalk these woods. Would you like me to locate him?'' Castiel asked and Dean paused.

They had no idea who he was, it could be a trick.

''I trust him Dean,'' Sam said suddenly and Dean looked at him. Sam nodded and Dean sighed.

''Okay if Sammy trusts you then that's good enough for me. Yeah, find him if you can,'' Dean agreed although he was still unsure it was wise. He felt a compulsion to trust this man or whatever he was and it went completely against his character but he did it anyway.

''You return home. I will bring him there,'' Castiel disappeared into thin air leaving the brothers looking at each other.

''Did that happen?'' Sam choked out and Dean swept the trees.

''Yeah Sammy, I think it did. Rock, paper or scissors for who tells dad we lost Joey,'' Dean held out a fist and Sam's stomach dropped as he realised one of them would have to do to take the fall for their carelessness.

XyXyXyXyXy

Joey was running but then suddenly he was not moving although his feet were still pumping.

Someone or something was holding him by the scruff of the neck and he was dangling helplessly in the air.

''Yum, you smell gorgeous,'' the woman inhaled deeply against Joey's neck and he froze, aware that he had no options.

''Fresh blood! Fresh, young, clean blood, my favourite,'' she hummed with pleasure and a deep throaty laugh in the distance made Joey glance up. He could only see a large bulky shadow with burning red eyes that were shining back at him through the pitch black. He shivered with fear and then he began to cry for his brothers, praying they would come to save him.

Joey whimpered and tried to fight free but his efforts were pointless.

''I'll share but let me bleed him slowly please? I want to savour it, I'm so hungry,'' the woman begged her companion.

''As you want my dear, you may have the first taste,'' he was magnanimous believing there was plenty to go around.

Joey squeezed his eyes shut as the sweet, sickly smell of her breath choked him.

As he prepared himself for death, Joey felt hands grasp his waist and before he knew it, he was flying through the air. He landed in some undergrowth and curled himself in a tight ball as the sounds of a fierce battle echoed in his ears.

He placed his hands over his ears and waited for it to stop. He was a Winchester but he wasn't stupid and he knew when he was out numbered. This was his best chance of survival, to lay low and make a run for it when he got the chance.

''You are safe,'' a soft voice breathed in his ear, he felt a touch on his shoulder and then it all went black.

XyXyXyXy

''What?'' John glared at his eldest sons and his face filled with fury.

''Dad, we can trust him,'' Sam said but he cringed as he spoke, he realised how empty his words sounded. Dean for his part was standing stricken as he tried to comprehend what they had done.

What on earth had possessed him to trust a complete stranger with the life of his precious younger brother? This was the younger brother he would normally die protecting and he had walked away without a backward glance.

''You left, you left your brother in the woods with a stranger just because he said he was an angel? Are you crazy?'' John was incredulous and guilt washed over him.

What on earth had possessed him to send them out alone? It wasn't safe and he knew that. John believed at that moment that his family would never stop paying for whatever unforgivable sin they had unconsciously committed. They were condemned to suffer and nothing was ever going to change that, no matter how many demons they killed and how many people they saved, they were cursed forever and a day.

''You are not cursed, you are chosen,'' Castile appeared in the middle of the kitchen holding an unconscious Joey in his arms.


End file.
